Jane Rolfen
Jane Rolfen is a current member of the Young Bloods along with her suppressed alternate personality, Tarasque. She is a medical prodigy that empowered herself with her own experiments. Biography Pre-YB Jane Rolfen was a prodigy in the field of medical science. Though she achieved the legal certification to practice medicine only two years ago, before that she had been aiding her parents in the study of pathogens. Her certification was sponsored by the Wonder Corporation and her parents considerable means and connection to them. Rules were bent and an exception was made for her. This led to her developing an over-inflated ego. She considered herself a singular genius. She delved into experimentation with gamma radiation, wonder serum and a treatment which would supposedly make humankind completely immune to illness. However like a kite flying in the air during a thunderstorm, she was struck down by the heights of ambition she rose to. She kept this research secret from her parents while being in contact with the Wonder Corp. She eventually ended up with a product which she could test on herself. When she did so, she awoke in a hospital bed having supposedly turned into a monster which needed to be tranquilized. To her horror, her parents found out about this secret testing and disowned her completely. Wonder Corp pulled some strings to help her beat the legal charges and keep her medical license, but after that they abandoned her completely. Jane was humbled by her mistake, and confidence went into a perpetual caution. Jane reasoned she needed a high profile job to restore her reputation and regain lost resources. She was rejected from almost all hospitals or anywhere with anything medical. Though she was legally a doctor her reputation made it so that it was on paper only. Meanwhile her alter ego would find ways to burst out and fight crime as a way of amusement and financing herself. Jane eventually became desperate, but there was one last option. A new group of heroes who had no dedicated physician. Powers and abilities She gained powers from experimentation with gamma radiation, wonder serum and a treatment which would supposedly make humankind completely immune to illness. * Rad-Enhanced Physiology: Jane has another form, and alter ego, in the form of Tarasque or Tara. That alternate form has certain abilities: ** Radioactive Empowerment: Tara can briefly be empowered to great levels of strength by certain types of radiation. ** Superhuman Condition: Tara has superhuman strength, a large level of durability and a huge pool of stamina. Tara can lift a bus if she exerts herself fully. If empowered by radiation. she can go beyond this, however the power up is very brief. Tara can tank most regular bullets with little harm, but shotgun blasts or something of similar or higher damage level would cause her problems. ** Regeneration: Tara regenerates quite a bit faster than the normal human. This is empowered by radiation too. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia